Buster Goes Postal
by Sheigo
Summary: The title says it all, warning character deaths, don't read if you don't like character deaths. Post several weeks after Buster's Special Delivery
1. Chapter 1

Buster goes Postal.

Arthur is copyrighted by Marc Brown

Don't read if you don't like character deaths. I also don't think school shootings are cool so don't do what Buster does or what George was planning. I have my regrets writing this story as well mainly because I am new to this section and I don't want to come off as a troll.

* * *

Buster was annoyed of his classmates doing a lot of mistakes for the mail sorting position at school, he knew it wasn't good. As he waited and waited for Sue Ellen to, in his mindmess up; though teachers said she had done a very good job, Buster wanted to end them all. The problem had started when he freaked out at Fern for some mistakes that she did. After minutes of yelling at her, Mr. Haney had stripped Buster of doing the mail delivery. 

He had walked home from school, and went to Georges, Buster was there cursing like a sailor, he was tired of them all screwing up. He had noticed George putting firearms in his book bag, "What're those for?"

George grumbled "I am going to shoot them all!"

Buster had taken one of the pistols and had shot George, "No, _I_ am."

Buster took the firearms and put them in his book bag he had intent and knew what he was doing. He forgot George was badly injured but still alive.

* * *

The next day Buster was walking to school, Muffy was talking to Francine, Sue Ellen was sitting on the steps by the school entrance reading, Fern was inside the classroom helping Mr. Ratburn, Arthur was at the back of the school with the Brain and Jenna, and Binky was with the tough customers not too far away from Francine and Muffy.

Buster had his sights set on Muffy, he had pulled out the gun as Muffy saw it, she was horrified she was fumbling with her cell phone trying to dial 911 but she had dropped the cell phone and ran off, Buster fired a shot, the bullet whizzed past her head and hit a tree. Francine was next, she ran but Buster caught up with her he had soon shot and killed her. He looked for Muffy but she couldn't be found.

Muffy was running as fast as she could she was telling everyone Buster had snapped and was shooting people.

Sue Ellen was running into the school, Buster had a loaded 9mm pistol in hand, he was angry he had snapped. After he had shot a few rounds at anyone in his way miraculously missing he was going after Sue Ellen.

Buster fired a shot and Sue Ellen got hit in the leg. She screamed as she was limping down the hallway, she had made it towards her classroom and she slammed the door shut. Fern was in the room.

Sue Ellen was lying against the door feeling the blood seep out from her leg, she was crying in pain and somewhat horror.

"Calm down, Buster doesn't know I am in here, when I saw him pull out the gun, I hid in the coat room," Sue Ellen had quickly calmed down, "Now breathe, everything is going to be alright."

She was starting to cry in pain again, "I can't…"

"Just try…"

"Where are the police and ambulance?" She asked in a morose response. She was holding her bloodied leg with her hands.

"Muffy tried to call them when she saw Buster with the loaded gun; however she ran off. I didn't see him shoot her, I ducked below, heard the gunshot when I got up I saw that Francine, Binky, and Rattles were dead, Molly got up after so I presumed she ran to safety, as did Muffy."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Ratburn is hiding under his desk, the Brain… I don't know where he is…"

They heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Fern yelled.

"It is me!" the Brain yelled back as he jiggled the door knob, "Let me in!"

Fern dragged Sue Ellen away from the door and let the Brain in.

"How'd you get past Buster?"

"Istraffed from left to right;Buster couldn't shoot me as I was moving too fast and by the time I got here, the gun Buster was using was out of bullets. As I looked down the hall Buster was pulling out another weapon."

"Sue Ellen got shot; we need to get her some medical attention."

"Impossible… Buster has other firearms and is shooting outside preventing any EMS from coming in."

Fern took off her button-down shirt and wrapped Sue Ellen's wound, she was wearing a t-shirt under her regular shirt, "I don't know how long it will take, but I can tell you a story."

Sue Ellen sighed again as her friends calmed her down, she then yelled "Why?"

"It will pass the time."

Sue Ellen sighed again; sadly thinking these were going to be her last moments of life, "No, I could die any minute…"

The Brain looked at Sue Ellen's leg, "Buster doesn't have a good shot at a distance remember when we were playing laser tag and he got the lowest score? You were shot in the leg, you'll be fine."

"Do you know if any other students are ok?"

"I saw Arthur hide in the resource room, Jenna ran into the janitors closet, Binky was shot and killed, as was Rattles, Molly is alive but passed out seeing her friends die; Francine was shot and killed."

"What about George?"

"In the hospital… If you are asking about Prunella, she is sick today."

Sue Ellen gave out a helpless cry, she couldn't really move without being in severe pain, "Fern get me some paper…"

"Why?"

"I want to write my last words…"

"You are going to survive…"

"How do you know?"

"The bullet didn't hit any vital organs."

Mr. Ratburn had emerged from his hiding spot, "I am glad you three are ok," He noticed Sue Ellen crying as she put some pressure on the wound, "Oh dear…"

"She's been shot and needs medical attention right now."

"They have to probably shoot and kill Buster to get to us he is a threat to himself and others… or get out through the window."

Fern looked around, and figured something out, block the door with some desks, and break the window so they could make an escape.

"Think Sue Ellen might go into shock if we move her?"

"I was shot about 15 feet before I got here," Sue Ellen cried, "I'm going to die!" she had repeated that several times while they calmed her down.

Fern and the Brain threw two desks at the windows and broke them as Ratburn blocked the door.

They managed to break away all the glass and climb up, Mr. Ratburn had climbed up to the outside, Fern and the Brain managed to pick up Sue Ellen and hand her to Mr. Ratburn. Fern and the Brain made their escape.

They all went to safety as Sue Ellen was being helped by the medics. Jenna was there talking to the police; other police officers had managed to pick Buster off. This had stopped the madness at the school despite the fact some students went missing.

The police had run in to check who was alive; Arthur was found alive, while other classmates were shot dead, including Buster being shot by police.

Arthur was shaken by the whole experience, he was lucky Buster didn't find him; Jenna just used a really good hiding spot.

The next day Sue Ellen was visited by her friends, she was under the influence of pain killers, she was lying in the hospital bed, "They had operated on my leg to remove the bullet, they won't need to remove my leg, but it'll need to be wrapped in bandages for a while."

A tear streamed down her eye, Binky, Francine and Rattles as well as the odd student from the other class were shot and killed; Buster who was shot and killed by the police.

Arthur was sympathetic, "I am glad you are ok."

Fern was looking out the window; she had seen everything, "Francine… dead… Binky dead..."

The Brain grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the window, "Sue Ellen is very lucky to be alive… as is George."

Fern sighed sadly, "I realize that, and that life is short…"

Sue Ellen kind of got depressed, "Fern stop… I want to do something so this never happens again."

"Like what?"

"We lost two classmates yesterday, so we should light two candles in honor of them, I don't want this to happen again, I don't want any more people getting hurt or killed by guns. Including Buster, inside his mind was someone… very afraid."

Fern was quite distant but had responded within a minute, "…Good idea, I like it."

Sue Ellen had soon had fallen asleep due to the pain killers.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Sue Ellen was sleeping soundly, considered lucky to be alive by many to be alive, as was George. She had woke up as Arthur had bought her some flowers from the gift shop.

He was disturbed by what happened, Binky, Francine and Buster were dead, Rattles was dead as well as were a few other students, and he was pacing from one side of the room to the other.

George was sullen, "It is my fault…".

Arthur responded quickly, "No! Buster took things way too seriously, he snapped when Mr. Haney decided to let him go."

"But he shot me because of what I was planning to do, I have regrets now, I wanted an easy way out, but now Buster had done it and seeing what happened I know the error of my ways."

Sue Ellen was lost, "Now what is going to happen?"

"Well, it is kind of complicated," Arthur replied then explained some more of what was going on, "Since George's parents owned the guns they are going to get in trouble for not keeping them under lock and key, Mrs. Baxter is going to get in trouble because of what Buster did, and I already assume she is going to go after the police for shooting and killing Buster."

"Buster _did_ take things seriously…"

Muffy had walked in, "Buster almost shot me yesterday! I saw the bullet fly past me and hit the tree."

"I…" George replied helplessly.

"I know your involvement," Muffy replied, "And now you must die," Muffy lunged for Sue Ellen's pillow and she had took it to smother George, but Arthur stopped her.

"Muffy, doing that won't bring back those who died."

Arthur took the pillow away and gave it back to Sue Ellen, "I know he killed Francine, but he also killed other people as well…"

"But he took things out of hand; remember the time when he thought a comet was going to hit the Earth?"

Mr. and Mrs. Crosswire signaled Muffy to leave the room, Arthur had followed suit as well; Muffy was filled with one question "Mom, are they going to survive?"

"Yes, the bullets didn't hit their vital organs."

Sue Ellen's parents walked into the room the cat girl was in, her mother had a slight smile on her face, "I am so glad you are ok."

Sue Ellen was scared; she had good excuse to be, "Mom am I going to die?"

Mrs. Armstrong sighed, "Sue Ellen, you and George are going to survive."

"You are telling me what I want to hear…"

"You are not going to die; you already went in for emergency surgery to patch your leg up."

* * *

Fern was sitting at a table at the Brain's ice cream shop alone; she had never been this alone before, she was beside herself She would normally go with friends, but the talk of people dying just turned her off. 

The Brain had sat down, "I need to know why you haven't been talkative."

Fern just looked at him, "People always think of me being quiet; I-"

The Brain had cut her off, "Know why you are not talking that much…"

"Look, I have my reasons and…"

"…They are because of what happened…"

Fern was annoyed, "Alan, just leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it," she had finished her ice cream and left the ice cream shop.

She was now literally beside herself, her friends were gone, she had a strong sense of insecurity, it was nerve-wracking right now, she had decided to visit Muffy.

After a few minutes of walking Muffy was in her yard.

"Why?" The monkey girl asked.

"I know you lost your best friend, we all lost someone we known or cared about."

"I know that, but why did Buster snap? Why did he have to shoot up the school? Why?"

"Because he was annoyed about how in his point of view that we were all screwing up the job; besides I think the reason why he shot Sue Ellen in the leg was because he wanted to her to die a slow and painful death, instead of a quick painless death."

Muffy was shocked, "No…"

"Buster knew very well why he wanted to have Sue Ellen die slowly and painfully, it was because Mr. Haney let her become the one in charge for training the classmates to do the mail delivery."

"You don't know that!"

"I know, as harsh as it may be, Buster freaked out when Mr. Haney relieved him of his duties. That is why Buster had shot him."

Muffy was shocked, Fern never gave this type of attitude before, this was her true colors, Fern was in denial she was traumatized by this whole experience, she didn't want to say it but Fern was showing off a lot of negative energy, "Leave."

"But…"

"Just go, talk to someone who actually wants to care what you say!" Fern left as Muffy sighed angrily.

Fern had decided to go and see Arthur, in hopes that there would be someone worthwhile to talk to, in Sue Ellen's eyes Fern had helped her but the poodle girl knew that people were not giving her the time of day, to her what her views on this topic were a bit extreme… a bit unsympathetic. But to her the truth was the truth.

When she had arrived at Arthur's; he was sitting outside, "Hi Fern."

"Arthur, I need to talk to you."

Arthur was a bit nervous, "Ok…"

"Promise me that you won't yell at me…"

"I am willing to listen, and won't yell."

"Ok, remember the other day when Buster yelled at me because I messed up in the mail room?"

(Flashback scene)

Buster was angry that he started swearing, "(Bleep) you did it wrong again! (Bleep) you Fern! You are (bleep)'n fired! So get the (bleep) out of here before I (bleep)'n force you out!"

"That's enough Buster," Mr. Haney said as Fern ran off crying, "I think I should have Sue Ellen trainyourclassmates, you have been taking this mail room position way too seriously, so as of this moment you are relieved of this position."

(End Flashback)

"I know Buster was angry, but get to the point…"

As Arthur said that Mr. Read had come out, "Arthur we are going to the Crosswires for dinner, get dressed."

Fern sighed she wasn't about to get her point across as she left.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Fern was walking down the street; it had seemed to her that no one cared about her thoughts or feelings on what Buster did. She had simply decided to go home as she had no one.

She was still annoyed with the Brain, however the Brain was on to something Fern was obviously traumatized by this whole experience but he knew that she was in denial; she had decided to just go home.

* * *

The next day Fern had visited Sue Ellen in the hospital, "I am glad that you have came to visit."

Fern didn't really respond.

Sue Ellen was a bit worried, "What's the matter?"

"I don't want you or George to get upset at what I have to say…"

George interrupted her, "What?"

"Consider the following; when Buster flipped out and went on that rampage, I was wondering why you were lucky to survive."

"Everyone knows Buster always got the lowest score on laser tag," George chuckled nervously.

Fern concluded with a final question, a question which was a bit risqué, "Yea, but Sue Ellen do you think for one moment that Buster wanted you to die slowly and painfully?"

Sue Ellen didn't really reply, "This is what I remember."

(Flashback Scene)

Sue Ellen was running down the hallway, her heart was beating ferociously as Buster was catching up to her. Buster had pulled the trigger and a bullet came flying into Sue Ellen's leg.

Sue Ellen screamed and fell to her hands and knees, she was limping towards the classroom door as she heard Buster say, "Sue Ellen, I hope that you are going to enjoy the last few minutes of your life in constant pain!"

She had opened the door of the classroom and slammed it shut, as she lay against the door crying in pain.

(End Flashback Scene)

A tear welled up in Sue Ellen's eye, "I think Buster was jealous that I was to help everyone with the mail sorting and delivery."

George put in his two cents, "Buster left me for dead, and he stopped me from making a big mistake."

Fern almost was reduced to tears, "I know I keep on thinking about it I sometimes wonder about why it happened for."

The Brain had walked into the room hearing Fern's nervous words, "I know you are in denial about being traumatized by this whole experience."

"I told you I am not!" Fern yelled and she left in a huff.

Sue Ellen looked at the Brain, "Did Buster want to kill me?"

"He was angry and he wanted revenge; he seemed obsessed when you were in charge, he wanted to go out for blood."

Sue Ellen got up from the bed and limped towards the Brain, she was favoring her leg, "It hurts…"

The brain had his say, "You should stay in bed…"

"I can't…"

The Brain was confused, "Why?"

"I have to soon start walking again, the bullet tore some of the muscle in my leg and damaged some nerves, I was lucky it didn't hit the bone."

George looked at the cat girl with some concern, "Are you sure?"

Sue Ellen sighed sadly and she turned to him, "Yea, I also need to get Fern some professional help."

"She is avoiding the questions, she is denying the fact that she is traumatized, Molly went to a grief councilor shouldn't Fern?"

Sue Ellen and the Brain left the room, to the cafeteria, they had both sat at the closest available table, she had brought up some more details, "Buster wanted to kill me, he said so, he wanted me to die slowly."

"I know that, Muffy was saying how rude Fern was…"

"Fern probably means well, but I just want things back to normal."

Muffy had walked in and she sat down, "Fern is _so_ rude, she was saying a lot of bad things, I know we lost some friends, but she doesn't need to rub it in…" Sue Ellen didn't say anything, "Like it is totally unfair what happened, _he_ needed professional help, he didn't need to yell at me because I messed up, I wanted to speak up but he was always yelling and swearing at me for doing something wrong."

The Brain had sighed, there was no stopping Muffy when she talked; she talked.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. Baxter had stormed into the police station; she had a lawyer with her, "Consider you and your police force sued."

The aardvark man in the police uniform chuckled, "Mrs. Baxter, a pleasure to see you."

Binky's, Rattle's, Francine's, Sue Ellen's as well as other student's parents were there.

"You got some nerve," Mr. Barnes said, "We knew your son would go postal one of these days. Apparently you beat him too much or not enough."

Mrs. Baxter looked at Mr. Nordgren, "Those guns weren't even mine."

"Hey, I don't know how George jimmied open the lock, your son killed about 10 students, and you are saying it is my fault, technically it is your fault, Buster pulled the trigger."

Another police officer appeared as arguing started, "Enough!" He turned to Mr. Nordgren, "Use padlocks to lock your guns away, Mrs. Baxter, you are going to pay the families a sum of money for those students who got killed or hurt, and…"

Mrs. Baxter interrupted the police officer, "The Elwood City police force gets sued by me for using deadly force against my son."

The lawyer stepped in, "She has a point."

"He was a threat to himself and others."

"You could have used tear gas…"

Those chilling words put the police officer in his place he couldn't respond as Mrs. Baxter had a strong point, the lawyer spoke up, "We will see you in court."

The police officer grumbled, "You should be charged with murder…"

Everyone had left the police station.

Arthur was hanging out with Muffy at the Sugar Bowl, she was talking, "You see, I find it unfair and rude why this happened, I lost my best friend, two classmates of mine are injured, and…"

"…you wanted to kill George with a pillow."

Her voice turned quiet, "…I get it now…"

"Get what?"

"Buster doing this because he was angry and scared," Muffy got up from her chair and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I got to apologize to George for my actions; I shouldn't take my anger out on him for what Buster did."

Muffy had decided to go to the hospital, she went into the room, Sue Ellen wasn't there and she had noticed the bed was empty, George's injuries were a bit more severe, and this had saddened her a little bit. She thought Sue Ellen might have died from her injuries, but she swallowed her sadness, "I am sorry for yesterday, I was annoyed with what happened."

A sad smile formed on Georges face, "But Buster…"

She started to cry, "I don't care, Francine is dead…" Muffy sat next to George.

* * *

At another part of the hospital Sue Ellen was being released from the hospital, she was given a red balloon; her leg was bandaged up lightly as she limped out of the hospital. Her parents were walking with her as were the Brain.

Sue Ellen started to talk, "I want to see Fern…"

"The doctor had told you to stay home," Mrs. Armstrong replied.

The cat girl's voice soon turned to sadness, "But Fern…"

"You can see her tomorrow," The Brain added knowing Sue Ellen was a bit upset, and then had a change of heart, "We will both go tomorrow."

The next day Sue Ellen was home, the Brain came over and Mr. Armstrong was set to leave as he was going to court.

Mrs. Baxter was suing the police force for their actions… and oddly enough the judge sided with her however she was to pay the families of the kids who were injured or died.

Mr. Nordgren had a lighter sentence… a way lighter sentence than Mrs. Baxter; he was to get rid of his gun collection and do 1000 hours of community service.

The families were paid about $200000 each as Mrs. Baxter sued for $3 Million. It had worked out slightly to everyone's favor despite the fact that Mrs. Baxter used the rest of the money for bail.

* * *

The Brain and Sue Ellen were both at her house; Mr. Armstrong came home with a check.

Mrs. Armstrong was shocked when she saw the settlement check, $200000?"

Sue Ellen stood up and faced away from Alan and her parents, "That money won't get my friends back… It won't be used to heal the wounds…"

Mr. Armstrong looked at her but said nothing.

Sue Ellen had struggled up the stairs and she went to her room; she lay on her bed face down crying. Money wasn't going to solve the problems, it wasn't going to heal the wounds of a few days ago and it sure as hell wasn't going to bring those who died back.

Back downstairs; the Brain was wondering if he should see Sue Ellen or not, he had nervously walked up the stairs to see her, he had opened the door to find her crying, "What's wrong?"

"Everything; money isn't going to bring Binky, Francine and Buster back, money isn't going to magically heal my leg…"

Mrs. Armstrong heard Sue Ellen crying and she walked in, "What do you think should be done?"

She had soon stopped crying, "Donate the money to a group that tackles gun violence?"

Mrs. Armstrong didn't expect that, "…Ok, We are going to put some of that money in your college fund as well."

Sue Ellen wiped away her tears, "I hope you aren't planning on buying any material things to try and make me feel better."

A sad smile formed on her mother's face, Mrs. Armstrong knew that this would be reasonable, and very responsible of her.

Sue Ellen got up from the bed however she wasn't sure to visit George or Fern, she wanted to talk George into the same idea, however Fern needed help **badly**. Sue Ellen was pacing from left to right panicking; Fern was in complete denial about the horrible stuff she had seen, yet George needed to be talked to, she needed to sway George's decision without forcing him, "Mom…"

"I think you should see Fern first."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Armstrong turned to Alan, "Can you make sure she stays calm, right after the surgery and she woke up she had a panic attack."

The Brain and Sue Ellen went downstairs out the front door and they both walked to Fern's house, Sue Ellen didn't know what to say to Fern, so she pretty much let the Brain do all the talking.

When they had gotten there Mrs. Walters had answered the door, "Hello."

"Hi, is Fern here?"

"Yea she is in her room," She replied as she led them to Fern's room and she went back downstairs.

Fern was in her room reading while Sue Ellen and the Brain walked in, she seemed to be annoyed with them, "What?"

The Brain was now in a serious tone, "We need to talk."

Sue Ellen blocked the door, "Fern, I know you are in denial, this is why we aren't letting you leave."

Fern looked at Sue Ellen, her voice turned quiet, "I am I just can't let it go, I keep seeing you crying in pain after getting shot, I keep seeing Francine, Rattles and Binky dying on the sidewalk."

Mrs. Walters overheard Fern as she walked up the stairs she walked into the room and said, "I know you need help, I want to see to it that you are sent to a grief councilor."

"Promise me!" Sue Ellen demanded.

"Alright, I will go," Fern replied nervously.

Sue Ellen was of course a bit happier, "Good, but I got to go to the hospital to see George."

The Brain and Sue Ellen had soon left for the hospital; Muffy was in the room talking to George.

"George's family got $250000 from Mrs. Baxter," Muffy said happily.

There was no going past Muffy, she was happy for one reason and one reason only and it was the money.

"George, I want to be sure another school shooting never happens again, I want to do what is right and donate the money to some group against gun violence."

Muffy was shocked, "You are donating the money?"

George was caught off guard, "Uhh… Sure."

A tear welled up in Muffy's eye, "And to think that you both would be buying stuff to your hearts content."

"Muffy there are more important things in life than money," Sue Ellen said as she was slightly annoyed.

Muffy sat in the corner with tears in her eyes, she was a Crosswire, she really didn't care for much for donating money… neither did her father, she turned to Sue Ellen, George and the Brain and said, "…I hate you."

Sue Ellen had a look of sadness on her face, "Why…"

Muffy was starting to cry, "Since you and George actually survived your injuries everyone has been paying attention to you both."

"It isn't our fault…"

"It is, you are both craving for attention, you both were able to sue Mrs. Baxter and actually win."

"We are donating the money."

"Aren't you going to spend the money on something you always wanted?"

"No, I just don't want a thing like this to happen again, I did get shot in the leg a few days ago, and apparently when Molly got up she told me that she saw you running from the school."

"I ran because I didn't want to die." Muffy argued as she still cried.

* * *

Back at the Armstrong residence Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong were figuring out what to do with the money.

"I say donate it, Keep $10000 for Sue Ellen's college fund." Mrs. Armstrong said, "Do it for Sue Ellen."

"But our vacation to Canada, I really wanted to go to Whistler."

"Sue Ellen won't be too impressed if we drivel the money on material things just to make her feel better; she told me herself, we can go to British Columbia next year; I worry about her."

Mr. Armstrong didn't say anything, "No where?"

Mrs. Armstrong sighed, "No, not even a cruise."

Mr. Armstrong didn't want to say it but he did; he wasn't happy with the money, because it was being donated, he was sure the other parents were doing the same thing, "You should have had an abortion…"

Mrs. Armstrong gasped, "That isn't a good thing to say."

"…I am sorry; I know I stepped out of line," he had went outside and saw Muffy crying as she walked home, she had seen Mr. Armstrong, "What's wrong?"

"Everything… They are donating the money… They should at least buy themselves something…"

"You are a good kid, Sue Ellen insisted on putting some of the money away for college and the rest for donating…"

"She told George to do the same thing."

"I know she just wants to do what is right, I had an argument with my wife about it, and I finally learned what they are doing is right, but can't you let it go?"

"No."

Sue Ellen and Arthur were walking home chatting about the money, shocked to see Muffy at her house, "What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry I yelled at you and George, you are both right, I should be thankful I survived…"

"You aren't mad about the money?"

"I am starting to look past that now."

Mrs. Armstrong came outside, she smiled faintly at Muffy, but wasn't too happy with Mr. Armstrong, "I know you still want to spend the money on other things…"

Sue Ellen was shocked, "Dad!"

"I am sorry,"

A tear welled up in her eye, "Forget it!" and she left.

Mrs. Armstrong soon caught up with her, "I talked with your father before you came home, and he wants to spend the money on other things."

"There are more important things than buying material things; the money isn't going to buy me happiness, or heal my leg right away."

"I know that,"

"However Muffy doesn't," Sue Ellen and her mother had walked back home, "I am sorry, I know this isn't in the best of your interests, but…"

Mr. Armstrong looked at her, "I know, you are right, the money should be donated, George's family agrees so as well, we still will put some of that money for your college fund."

Sue Ellen had smiled as they all went inside, she had turned on the TV it was time for the news.

"Tonight on the news, Lakewood Elementary will re-open tomorrow under some security, will the recent school shooting overshadow everything or will life get back to normal?"

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was ominous, everyone walked to school with their parents, many telling their kids if they felt uncomfortable being there they could come home.

Muffy was walking to school she heard someone crying, it was Molly, she looked at Molly,"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Binky and Rattles are dead so is Toby..."

"I know how you feel…"

"You do?" Molly replied as she wiped away her tears.

"Yes, my best friend died as well…"

They both walked to school talking about their problems.

* * *

George and Arthur were walking to school together, "I am sorry about what happened."

Arthur smiled at him, "Don't apologize; I know Buster was a bit obsessive at times…"

"Do you want to do something after school?"

"Sure."

They both walked through the double doors of the school.

Sue Ellen was in the school she wasn't in the best of spirits, she thought Buster was around, she ran into the school afraid, of what was going to happen next, she kept saying "Buster is here, help!" then she fainted.

Moments later she had woke up in the nurse's office, Arthur and Mrs. Armstrong looked over her, "Where am I?"

"Mr. Ratburn said you fainted," Mrs. Armstrong replied, "He said you were basically scared that Buster was here. Are you sure you want to be in school today?"

Sue Ellen got up and all she said was, "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Ratburn asked, "I know you've been through a lot these past few weeks."

"I am sure…"

Meanwhile a few doors down the same hall as the nurse's office, the Brain took… or in his words dragged Fern to the grief councilor, "She needs help as she is in denial."

"Alan, I am not in denial, I am just a bit shocked about what happened; I know this is starting to affect me…"

The Brain was slightly annoyed now, "Just stay here, and don't try to leave."

Mr. Ratburn was walking down the hallway with Sue Ellen, he looked at her, "Do you need to see the grief councilor?"

"No, I am fine."

* * *

As the weeks had passed Sue Ellen and George were doing speeches on gun violence and how it had affected their lives, many were thankful for the generous donation they both gave, Muffy had no comment about it she had applogized to Sue Ellen for her inept words. It had taken a while before everything had gotten back to normal; Sue Ellen wasn't afraid of going back into the school; she wasn't getting driven to school by her mother either.

Muffy knew she had made a difference in Molly's life as they seemed to connect a bit more and eventually become best friends.

George seemed to handle the problem a bit better than Sue Ellen, he was hanging out with Arthur more now, he wasn't afraid at all, as he wasn't at the school while it happened. But still affected him seeing how a few classmates of his passed away.

Fern had undergone weeks of consoling due to what happened the Brain seems to be proud of her progress despite how emotional it was for her to finally admit that she had a problem.

Arthur had finally moved on, he wasn't as upset as he was weeks before.

The End.


End file.
